There's Nothing Left Of Me
by xxTHxx
Summary: Nathan dies by Sylar and when Peter sees his beloved dead, he goes back in time save him but what happens when Nathan survives and someone else takes his place on the death bed...What will Peter do? And how will the rest of the future change because of Peter's selfish doing? Peter/Nathan - Petrellicest. DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING!


**PAIRINGS: Nathan/Peter - Petrellicest**

**WARNINGS: Incest, gay relationship, character death**

**Tell me whether you want more chapters or not. **

"Don't do this Sylar!" Nathan warned. Sylar grinned and tore Nathan Petrelli's head apart, gaining him access to the brain where his flying power was located. Sylar laughed, "Hello Peter."

"Nathan!" Peter screamed as he entered the room and registered the sight that stood before him, "What did you do?"

Peter raised his hand up and threw Sylar against the wall, he used his electrical shocks which he got from Elle. His once pale skin started to glow orange...he felt the burn deep inside him start to rise...just like before.

"Oh Peter, didn't you learn from the last time?" Sylar jokingly lectured.

"Shut up!" Peter yelled, he could feel the warmth in his hands increase.

"Nathan was..."

"I said shut up!" Peter yelled as he forced all the burning energy and all his other powers the surface of his hands and aimed them all at Sylar. The force hit Sylar like a ton of bricks.

Peter fell to his knees, sweat pouring off his face, all his energy gone. He opened his hand and a tiny electrical shock sparked before disappearing...he wore himself and his powers out.

He glanced at Sylar who lay unmoving on the ground, he knew though, that it was only a matter of time before he got back up again.

Peter crawled over to where his precious brother lay..."I'm sorry Nathan, why couldn't I protect you?" Peter gathered Nathan into his arms, tears gathering at his eyes until they fell like snow drops in the cold winter.

"Why could I not save you?" Peter took hold of Nathan's hand and grasped it tightly, he gently laid a kiss on his head, "I love you Nathan."

Peter closed his eyes and clenched his eyes shut, wishing he was back in his apartment with Nathan, a few hours before Sylar killed him.

Peter felt a shift and when he opened his eyes he was on the ground staring up at himself and his brother...

"Nathan," he breathed softly.

He scurried to the side and hid as no-one noticed him, he maneuvered so he was in direct sight of himself.

He slowly put his finger on his lips warning Past Peter not to speak, he then motioned for him to come over. Past Peter excused himself from Nathan and both hid in the bedroom.

"Why are you here?" Past Peter asked, he then glanced at the blood on Peter's clothes, "I'm guessing not something good? Are you from the future or past?"

"Future...and I need you to stop what's going to happen," he glanced down at the red liquid stains on his shirt and a deeper agony and sadness appeared on his face.

Peter went close to Past Peter and whispered in his ear. Past Peter nodded and flew out the window but not before laying out clean clothes for Peter.

Peter thankfully got rid of the clothes...the reminder that his brother had died and quickly changed into the new trousers, he was halfway putting on his shirt when Nathan knocked the door and entered, "Pete what the hell are you doing?" he laughed.

Peter noticed a look in his brother's eyes...one that he seen quite often but he decided not to mention it.

"Just changing," Peter said.

"I can see that," Nathan laughed some more.

Peter pulled the rest of the top so it covered his muscled torso then embraced Nathan in a tight embrace, he put his head in between Nathan's neck.

Nathan put his arms around his brother, confused at the sudden display of affection.

After a few seconds of silence, Peter felt a little stronger from his brothers touch, he needed to tell his brother how he felt.

"I need to tell you something," Peter spoke warily as he untangled himself from his brother, the comfort lost as he did so.

"You know you can tell me anything Pete, you're my little brother."

"I never told you...how I felt about you..." Peter spoke gently, "I love you Nathan" he glanced in Nathan's eyes as he spoke.

Nathan chuckled softly, "I love you too Pete"

"Not like that!" Peter raised his voice in frustration.

"...What are you talking about?" Nathan's heart sped up anxiously.

Peter took a long, deep breath"...I'm in love with you..."

Nathan asked confused, "Pete is this some kind of joke?"

"It's not a joke Nathan, it's how I feel."

"Why now? Why today?"

"Because I realised that if I didn't tell you now...I may never get the chance to and I know that you don't love me in that way but...I just had to tell you."

"Pete..." Nathan sighed.

"I know," Pete breathed, "I know."

Nathan apologized, "I'm sorry."

Peter nodded his head in acknowledgment of what Nathan said. He said to Nathan, "Will you do one thing for me?"

Nathan nodded, "What is it?"

"Stay here, no matter what."

"Sure Pete."

Peter walked out of the room and fried the electrical system as he did so all the lights shut off.

"What the hell?" Nathan shouted as he came to stand opposite his little brother.

"You wouldn't have stayed if I hadn't...I know my brother," Peter truthfully spoke.

"What's going on Peter?" Nathan demanded.

"Nothing."

Peter turned to walk towards the door when he felt a hand on his arm, "Let go."

All of a sudden, Nathan pushed Peter against the wall, "What is wrong with you?"

Peter couldn't contain his hard act anymore, he knew his brother was dead but he still held onto hope that he could save him...but what if he couldn't?

"I don't know if I can do it...I don't know if I can save you," Peter cried, he was broken.

Nathan tightened his grip on his brothers arms and moved them to grip his shoulders instead, "I'm right here Pete and I'm not going anywhere."

Peter looked at his brother, he couldn't bear the thought of never having his brother again, never smelling his favourite cologne, never seeing him smile, never feeling his touch, never having that feeling were you love someone so much, your heart feels like it's about to burst from the love contained inside.

Nathan saw the hurt and agonizing pain in his brother's eyes and gently laid his lips on Peter's.

Nathan had wanted it for months, by rejecting Peter earlier, he thought he was protecting him but maybe Peter didn't need protecting...maybe he just needed his love.

Nathan laid both his hands on Peter's face and tried to slip his tongue inside Peter's mouth but Peter came back to reality and gently shoved Nathan away.

His eyes were wide, confused and uncertain but all Nathan said, "I want this..." and it give Peter the encouragement he needed, he grabbed Nathan by the jacket of his suit, entered his tongue into Nathan's mouth and licked his way around while he removed all of his brother's clothing while leading them to the bedroom.

Peter pushed Nathan onto the bed, both stared at each other with lust filled eyes. Peter needed this.

He took of his clothes while Nathan watched, many emotions surfacing such as love, lust and pride...his brother was the most beautiful, graceful, angelic person he had ever seen.

"I love you too," Nathan suddenly said, referring back to when Peter had said it in a different context.

Peter smiled softly but the sharp pain in his heart only increased. "I need you," Peter whispered.

Nathan pulled his little brother on top of him and kissed him passionately.

Peter changed their position so their positions were reversed and Nathan was on top of him.

He reached his hand and stroked Nathan's cock, which got impossibly even harder than it was mere seconds ago.

Nathan returned the favour and stroked Peter's member in a similar rhythm.

Peter then stopped and opened the bedside drawer with his telekenis, lifting the tube of lube and catching it with his other hand, he popped open the cap.

Nathan questioned, "Condom?"

Peter shook his head, "More whole, more...special without."

"What if I...?" Nathan trailed off in concern.

Peter gave a stern look, "You won't."

Nathan wouldn't argue with that, he allowed Peter to rub lube on his member then handed Nathan the bottle, "Um...?"

"Prepare me," Peter spoke confidently.

Nathan muttered, "Right, of course." He squeezed a bit of lube on his fingers and entered Peter's hole, it was very tight.

"Should I be worried that you know what to do?" Nathan laughed.

"Porn," Peter simply replied.

"Of course," Nathan repeated again,.chuckling.

He slowly moved around until Peter nodded his head, signalling that he was ready...or as ready as his tiny hole would be.

He took his fingers out and positioned himself so his member was directly in front of Peter's hole.

He entered into his hole, it was tighter than he expected from his fingers teasing and stretching it.

Peter gasped as the hot burning sensation came; it hurt...a lot but he didn't mind the pain, made him feel alive...like he hadn't died with his brother.

Nathan gripped both of Peter's shoulders and worringly asked, "You okay Pete?"

Peter nodded and ran his hands along his brother's muscled back.

Nathan waited a few seconds until he decided it was okay to move and they repeated this process until he was completely in, he had to admit though, he couldn't last much longer.

Peter knew he had rewritten the future...how it would affect it was a mystery to him...Hiro would kill him if he knew...maybe he did know.

Nathan grunted and it shook Peter out of his thoughts...Nathan slowly started to thrust into his...lover, he guessed Peter was now.

Peter then started to feel the burn disappear and be replaced by immense pleasure, the pain still remained a little though.

As Nathan began to reach the climax, he thrusted into Peter faster and harder, he kept repeating Peter's name and moaning in deep pleasure.

Peter grabbed Nathan's hand and guided it to his cock, Nathan began to stroke it and Peter let go...he orgasmed harder than ever before...the first real pleasure he had since his brother's death.

As Peter's hole tightened even more, that was it for Nathan and his eyes closed in bliss as he came.

Both were sweating and Nathan pulled himself out of Peter and lay alongside him, opening his arms as he did so, inviting Peter to lay on him. Peter shifted so he lay his head on Nathan's chest.

"I'm from the future Nathan," Peter said guiltily.

"What?" Nathan gasped, shocked.

"I came to save you...you died today."

"I...what...how?" Nathan couldn't comprehend what his little brother had said.

"Sylar," was Peter's simple answer.

"I don't understand, where is my Peter?" Nathan raised his hands to his forehead.

"I told him...me what happened...and that I needed to tell you how we...I feel."

Peter moved brother's chest, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, he had to go back to see if his nightmare had ended, he knew he couldn't stay here...it never healed his wounds as he thought it would...it was never his Nathan. His Nathan was rotting...unless he changed it.

He closed his eyes and clenched them to end up in his time...where he lay in bed beside a sleeping Nathan...who was naked. Nathan shifted in his sleep and murmured sleepily, "Peter? Come closer."

Peter's eyes widened, "Nathan?" He asked terrified it wasn't his Nathan.

"Pete?" Nathan slowly peeked his eyes open, Peter was then greeted by a huge, toothy smile.

Peter's heart swelled and tears welled in his eyes, he glanced at the time...it was past the time Nathan had died.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked worried and concerned for his little brother...his lover.

"We were here this entire time? Did you not answer the phone? Did you not go to your office?" Peter panicked.

Nathan creased his eyebrows in confusion at his lover, "You know I ignored that call, probably wasn't important anyway, it was Mom."

Peter's head shot up, "What?" He felt a lump form in his chest.

"Yeah I checked the caller ID, she won't be happy but she never is anyway," Nathan laughed. He laid his hand on Peter's shoulder and kissed him gently on his lips then all over his sweet face.

Peter was shocked, if his mother rang ten minutes before Nathan's death to tell him to go to his office where Sylar had killed him...it was too much of a coincidence.

"I love you Pete," Nathan spoke softly.

Peter's heart melted, this was his Nathan, in bed with him, kissing him, soothing his broken heart even though his brother didn't know that. He felt his heart still ache though as his mother had betrayed him and her son.

He couldn't let this sit, she had to have answers...maybe it was a coincidence, it had to be. Peter was just jumping to conclusions.

Nathan then asked his little brother, "do you regret this?"

Peter's eyes widened and shook his head before kissing his lover on his lips, confirming to his brother that, that was the truth.

"You're a bit distant is all," Nathan spoke.

Peter apologized, "I know it's just that..."

"Peter?" a voice spoke at the bedroom door, Nathan jumped as did Peter.

"Do you know what you've done? Angela Petrelli is now dead because of your careless actions," the voice spoke.

Peter's heart dropped and sadness overtook him, "What?" he asked dumbly.

"Hiro, are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"The future has changed Petrelli...because of your brother."

Nathan glanced at Peter looking for answers but Hiro spoke for him, "I'm from the future, Angela Petrelli was alive...and you were dead Nathan."

Nathan gasped, "What did you do Peter?"


End file.
